Top Five Christian Bale Performances
It's very disappointing seeing the trajectory The Promise has gone through. When it was first announced in 2015, the world was prepared to embrace an awards season frontrunner. A sweeping romance, set in the First World War, featuring two of the modern's world's hottest priorities? While many cried loudly for Oscar Isaac to get his first nomination, many were equally excited to see Christian Bale get into a truly meaty role. While the reviews seem to disappoint, it's hard to ever find a moment this actor does. 5: "Trevor Reznik" (The Machinist, 2004) - Dir. by Brad Anderson Losing a whopping 62 pounds, this performance really should not work. The film itself is drab and slow, but remains clear for any viewer is the sheer magnitude and dedication Christian Bale displays on the screen. While gimmicky on paper, Christian Bale doesn't let his body do the acting for him. Rather, his frantic and despeartely exhausted movements and outbursts truly let him inhabit this broken down man. Not only is it more than believable, but it's genuinely magnetic and intriguing. Best Scene: "Right now I just wanna sleep." 4: "Bruce Wayne" (Batman Begins, 2005) - Dir. by Christopher Nolan Over the course of several years, Bale donned the Cape and Cowl many times. While The Dark Knight certainly is the better film (don't get me started on The Dark Knight Rises), Bale truly inhabits every facet of this comic book creation in his first outing as Batman. Not only does Bale nail the physical intimidation and movements of the Batman, but he fills the split side of Bruce Wayne with nuances of doubt, brokenness, and pain all underneath a façade of charisma. Best Scene: "I, uh... I wanna thank you all for coming here tonight and drinking all of my booze." 3: "Dickie Eklund" (The Fighter, 2010) - Dir. by David O. Russell Every nervous, drug-addicted tick; every little muscle spasm; every little rise in pitch. Bale completely envelops himself into this mess of a human being, and does so in a completely natural way. Not only does Bale sell all the physical aspects of his performance, as is usual, but he crackles with energy as he bounces between the boxing coach he is for Mark Wahlberg's Micky and the supportive older brother he wishes he was. Not many could pull off that accomplishment, but Bale's natural acting and charisma let him do just that. Best Scene: "Who's the pride of Lowell now?" 2: "Patrick Bateman" (American Psycho, 2000) - Dir. by Mary Harron Listening to Huey Lewis has never, and never will be, so unnerving and frightening. Every moment is a mask for Bale in this role, and viewers get the slightest glimpse of that mask slipping as they watch Bateman's killing spree escalate. While the moments of energy and joy are spread throughout this dark satire, it's the smaller moments within them that viewers get to see the real Bale. It's a nuanced performance full of chinks and ticks in a film with chainsaws, threesomes, and The News. Best Scene: "Do you like Huey Lewis and the news?" Honorable Mentions *"Jim Graham" (Empire of the Sun, 1987) - Dir. by Steven Spielberg *"Alfred Borden" (The Prestige, 2006) - Dir. by Christopher Nolan *"Dan Evans" (3:10 to Yuma, 2007) - Dir. by James Mangold *"Dieter Dengler" (Rescue Dawn, 2006) - Dir. by Werner Herzog *"Michael Burry" (The Big Short, 2015) - Dir. by Adam McKay 1: "Irving Rosenfeld" (American Hustle, 2013) - Dir. by David O. Russell Where previous Bale performances are nuanced, Bale here is bombastically over the top. The way he speaks is somber, and disciplined; but now he explodes with wit and kinetic energy. Some could say it's O. Russell's hilarious script, or maybe it's his stellar cast. However, the sole reason American Hustle can work is because of Bale's complete dedication to the role. Never before has he been so entertaining to witness, turning drunken bumbling and frantic, distorted rants into an art form. Best Scene: "I believe Jesus also said always pick a favor over money." Category:Top Five